rushing night
by axelhouseyukifiend
Summary: axel is a vamp anjewl is a gothik hottie n doesn't no about axel but the two are inexplicably pulled to each other


Rushing night

I walk down the dark ally. The background music is blasting from the club speakers behind the red door. Written on the door in black swerving letters is Rushing night, the name of the club. As I made my entry many cute gothic guys were whistling at me. Major blush thou you can't see you due to the pulsing green and pink neon lights stationed around the club. And on stage was another whistling cute guy as D.J pouring punk rock songs out of the speakers. I pulled out my mirror to see what they were whistling at, only to find a 23 year old me staring back out at me. My hair is dyed jet black with blue and red streaks cascading down my bare back. I am wearing a black leather backless tank top, with a matching black leather mini skirt and ripped spider web stockings, along with black leather knee high, high healed boots. My arms are covered by finger less leather elbow high gloves covered in all sorts of snaps and buckles. My lips are painted with black lip stick, and my eyes are covered in purple eye shadow with layers of mascara. My eyes are a deep shade of red. You could say I was a vision in black. But to me I was a hot gothic chic. And I understood why the cute guys were whistling. Then I spied him sitting on the balcony level staring at me with an intrigued look on his face. When he noticed me staring back at him he smiled a crooked yet extremely devilish grin, only then did I notice the sharp fangs sprouting from his lips. This intrigued me and my look changed to match that. He saw this look and motioned for me to come up and meet him on the balcony. I looked around and pointed at myself as if to say "me really?" And met it with what looked like a giggle and nodded to me. So I gleefully skipped away to the stairs. Completely aware that his eyes never left my back as I went. When I looked up to meet his eyes it was a confused look on his face witch I met with one of my own. He quickly smiled to cover his other look. And walked away to meet me at the top of the stairs. As he walked to meet me I finally got my first real look at him. He is wearing a black H.I.M shirt with black leather pants that went from tight up top to baggy down at the bottom. They had all sorts of chains and buttons on the legs. His shoes are really cool black leather boots. He has black eye shadow covering his eyes. And his hair is all spiked up with red tips and the rest is natural silver. It was so hot in a gothic way that many people would not understand. Then I looked into his eyes, they were my color a deep shade of red yet redder than mine. They trapped me in there vast pools like blood. He finally broke the silence between us by "so what's your name?" I stared at him in a shy way and spoke softly "my names anjewl, what's yours?" he spoke in a very clear confidant voice saying "my name lovely, is axel." Axel and anjewl what a cute couple of names I thought to myself. We made casual small talk about the club and the music playing. Finally after about a half an hour he asked me "would you like to get out of here with me" I answered him in a slightly surprised "yes I would like that very much." We made our exit, as we did all the guys that whistled at me before glared at axel like he was a thief for taking me away from them. But no one confronted us because axel was such an intimidating figure alone but with me we made a cute fearsome pair. When I walked out of the club and started to walk away I heard "Hey wait, ware do you think you're going? Didn't you say you wanted to get out of here with me?" I immediately stopped I had thought he had walked like me so I had started walking. When I turned around what I saw proved differently, there Axel was sitting on a black chopper with red bats all over it with leather double seating. Axel held out his hand in it was a helmet also with one Identical to this one was one on his own head. I took the helmet and he patted on the seat behind him, as I got on I had to ask "so ware are we going?" he answered simply "You'll find out when and if we get there." And with that Axel started the engine and speed off into the night in the opposite direction of my house. With him driving as fast as he was it was almost like we were flying we were moving so fast. And as we road on I couldn't help but let out a holler of excitement and with this out burst from me encouraged axel to go faster for the trill of it and my approving of this I knew made axel very happy witch in turn made me very happy as well. And so on we sped. I realized a bit later that I had no idea ware we were going so I taped axel on the shoulder and asked "Ware are we going exactly?" axel looked at me and laughed "we are going to my place is that alright anjewl?" "Uh yeah that's fine with me" I stuttered trying to usher him as much as myself. The fact was I had never brought home a guy on the first date ever nor gone over to a guy's house on the first date either. He just smiled at my answer and at this time I noticed that his teeth were extremely sharp almost like a vampires. Ha a vampire's that just goes to show you that I have read too many vampire novels in my time. Axel noticed my interest and asked "what, what's the matter is there something in my teeth?" "Oh no it's just that your teeth are so sharp. There sweet." "Oh is that all." He looked as if he was about to blush, but the flush of color didn't come to his face it just stayed the same ghostly white shade. As we speed on I noticed as time grew on less and less night goers were walking on the sidewalk and we were moving to the "bad side" of town, although plenty of bad things happened on the "good side" of town too, still that's what people called it.


End file.
